


My Dearest Captain

by SofieBunny



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Action, Angst, Bokoblin - Freeform, Eventual Smut, Eventual fish smut, F/M, Female Reader, Gore, Lizalfos - Freeform, Moblin - Freeform, Monsters, Reader is assumed to be female, Romance, Slight Mention of Blood, Slow Burn Romance, Smut, Zora - Freeform, lynel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofieBunny/pseuds/SofieBunny
Summary: It is said that peace makes people weak, so what of the peace that remains after the Calamity's defeat? Just as the land begins to settle into a false hope, Monsters begin to ravage the land with more fervor and malice than ever before. And with this came the odd travelling musician to the Domain, making her mark by defeating a Lynel at the risk of her own life to protect a band of Zora children within the bounds of the Domain. Taken by her strength and kindness, this is the story of Captain Bazz and his love for the mysterious musician who made her way into his heart.A tale of mystery and danger in a world that should have been safe and peaceful now, and yet Bazz couldn't be happier as he finally finds the love of his life. What could be better than getting to hold her forever?





	My Dearest Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is my first fanfiction in a very long time, and the first ever that I have written for any of the Zelda games. This is set in BOTW just months after the fall of Calamity Ganon and revolves around the romance between you and the suave Captain Bazz! I apologize for any out of characterness with Bazz as I am not too familiar with writing for him, but I was inspired by GaiaSophia's fanfiction on Bazz for this. As such I will be portraying Bazz in a similar manner to her: tough and strict but with a kind and joking side when it comes to Sidon and the reader.

     Zora’s Domain had not seen such a calm late summer morning in hundreds of years, not since before the Calamity, and today seemed the perfect image of peace. Crisp morning air held a slight chill as the citizens of the domain were roused from their sleep to begin daily activities, hinting at the fact that the warmth of Summer would soon be replaced with chilly mornings and cool evenings even in a place as temperate as Zora’s Domain. And despite the slight fear that hung over all of Hyrule, most fearing that the defeat of the Calamity little over a month prior would be undone by some cruel and vicious magic only to expose them all to danger once more, all Zora seemed to walk with a bit of pep in their step. The cool wind rushing amid the shimmering pillars of the domain fueling them as did the rising morning sun, casting a warm orange glow over the scenery.

     Among those revelling in the warmth of the sun and the cooling of the wind included a certain black scaled Captain. He stood at attention at the base of the stairs leading up to the Zora Royal Palace, not a bit of armor out of place despite the tired look in his eyes, hand held rigidly over the silver trident at his side. It had been hours since his shift began well into the night, despite the defeat of the Calamity there had been reports of increased Yiga activity, and as the sun bathed him in its gentle light and warmth he felt the need for sleep tug at him deep inside. Deep gray bags were evident marring the smooth creamy colored skin of his face, and yet he kept up the steely display. Only smiling amicably when another Zora would pass by with a slight wave, a tip of the head the only other gesture of a ‘good morning’ on his part as he feared opening his mouth would only result in having to stifle a deep yawn. And once he started yawning that would be the end of it though he knew not when the end of his shift would arrive- despite already having been on guard in this very spot for nearly 12 hours. Still he would feel inadequate if he allowed the simple need to sleep to keep him from his duties, he was the Captain of the Royal Zora Army after all. And more so than that he was tasked with the life of his best friend and Prince. The thought gave him just a bit more energy, he would make sure to get Sidon back later for the grueling shifts that he had been giving him as of late, just that much more to stand up a bit straighter. Eyes a bit clearer, still as sharp as Zora steel, trained on the area before the steps.

     The courtyard had begun to fill with action, Zora musing about here and there as the day started just as the sun was rising, voices ringing through the Domain and into the crisp air all about them. Peace, something that hadn’t been prevalent in years, filled the space. No one feared the heavy rains of Ruta anymore nor did they have to worry for the Calamity who had once been feared to strike at any moment. That unpredictability had been dispelled by the Hero Link and Princess Zelda in the month prior, a feat that everyone across the land celebrated when the odd pink aura covering Hyrule castle disappeared. As if it had never been there. Looking out over the courtyard had Bazz smiling softly, shifting his position and grunting softly in response as standing in one spot for so long had some of his muscles locking up, alert gaze sweeping the space with a certain appreciative glint. He hoped more than anything that this peace would last, that the young generation would not need to live in fear for as long as those older Zora had. The thought pulled a soft sigh from him, a deep exhale of air as the sleepy feeling ran over his body once again. As if willing him to sleep if only for a bit, slipping his eyes closed if only for a moment. But this was ruined. A commotion had shattered the peace of the early morning that had hung like a blanket over all of the Zora. Instead of soft chatter and the sound of the waterfalls, instead the space was filled with the slapping of feet against the smooth stone ground of the domain. A familiar childish voice snapping the Captain from his sweet reverie, golden eyes snapping open to trail over the child. He recognized the small pale blue Zora girl as Nemu, a young one who always seemed to find herself into some sort of trouble about the domain, but now her cries were more than of simply getting into a bit of a tough spot. Instead she was crying profusely, her short legs giving out just as she raced into the center of the courtyard. Everyone was shocked, she seemed to be mumbling something incoherently in the midst of her tears, even the Captain himself. But he threw himself into action, wiping the confused look from his eyes to rush from his spot and to kneel beside the young girl who had taken to crying into her little hands. As he did so all of the spectators rushed forward, some of the more curious children having to be waved back by Bazz so as to not crowd the girl.

    “What is wrong? Nemu please tell me what happened,” he spoke softly, hoping that this would get through to the girl who perhaps feared being chastised for whatever had happened. Bazz moved a hand to pat at her back carefully, he had never been the best with children as most feared the stony faced Captain. Before he could get another word out he felt a small pair of arms over his neck, a sudden weight barreling towards him forcing the Captain to brace for impact so as to keep both Zora from toppling over.

     “B-bazz!”She cried out into the armor adorning his neck, surely an uncomfortable feeling for the girl who seemed not to care as she instead pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. “We...we were playing and...and!” Hiccups accented her voice, making it difficult to decipher exactly what she wished to say. “A horrible thing! She needs help!” Bazz shook his head slightly, wondering just how much he had missed from her information.

    “Nemu please, please calm down. I need you to speak clearly. Who needs help? Where are they?” Bazz urged her on gently, eventually able to coax her into letting go of him and standing before him instead. Her hands were balled at her eyes, still crying and hiccuping in a way that made him fear. This was worse than some simple issue, something was truly wrong. Putting a hand on her shoulder he gently urged her to speak again, giving it a soft squeeze as he tried to search her eyes for answers. If something horrible was truly going on, then he needed to know fast.

     “C-captain Bazz, it is a Hylian girl!” Nemu suddenly removed her hands from her face, eyes filled with absolute dread. An expression that shook him to his core, a child should not have those eyes. Should not feel such fear. “And a Lynel!”

     A hush went over the crowd, the word was like a death sentence to any Zora let alone a Hylian with their small frames. Immediately Bazz was up, on high alert, and shouting commands to the other guards who had rushed over in the initial surprise that Nemu had caused. He knew not of this Hylian he spoke of, they were still not quite liked in the Domain, but if there was a Lynel then it was an issue. And Nemu had spoken of more Zora children. And so with a heavy heart and fear, they moved out.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     The whizz of a shock arrow just inches from her face pulled the young woman from her brief bit of planning, only a glance spared back at her toward the boulders that she had commanded the children to hide behind making sure that the arrow had not gone near them, before she faced the immense beast once again. The young Hylian woman was in a low defensive stance, Knight’s shield held in one hand while the other clutched the hilt of well-worn lizal tri-boomerang. Not the strongest weapon, but in order to keep on her toes she needed a one-handed weapon and this was the strongest she had managed to salvage from her travels. Already she knew that there was a gash on her right arm, she could feel the warm sticky feeling of the blood coating the skin beneath the slash, she simply thanked the goddess above that the wickedly sharp Lynel sword had not cut deeper. That she had been able to launch herself back at just the right moment to escape with a slash and a roll of her body to avoid the blade that sliced down through the air. The Hylian girl and the Lynel had been exchanging blows for what seemed like hours, locked in a deadly dance that the Lynel was ultimately winning at the moment. Especially as the woman had to keep the children behind her, had to make sure that the boulders hiding the three shivering Zoras stayed within the range that she could protect them from this beast, instead of being able to circle the red-maned Lynel searching for an opening. Instead the Hylian faced it head-on, goading it and forcing it to keep it away from her side of the field.

     While she had fought beasts like this before, it had never been under a situation like this. The Hylian had always been able to use the surroundings to her advantage, jumping from trees and using carefully scouted hiding places to chip away at Lynels even stronger than this one, but now all that mattered was her strength and what little strategy she could muster. In a split second the Lynel was charging at her, weapon and shield placed back into their holders at his back to use all of his limbs to charge forward. It was a terrifying sight, such an immense thing hurtling at her at a breakneck speed. It was either block and be thrown back ultimately, or dodge. And so with tired legs she stood her ground, sword going down while the shield came up. Waiting for the last possible moment. And then she rolled, once, twice, three times before hopping back to her feet and thanking the goddess that the boots she wore caught the ground and helped to launch her forward. The Lynel had stopped when it realized that it had not hit its target, too smart to be goaded into running headfirst into the boulders. Though now it seemed to be interested in the snivelling children hidden by the rocks. Ice ran through her veins and without thinking she dropped the weapons to whistle, both bloodied fingers in her mouth letting out a sharp noise that made the Lynel’s head and ears perk up. It was a stupid move, yes, but she couldn’t let those kids get hurt. Not on her watch. And not after protecting them for so long in a heated combat. Swiftly she drew the bow from her back, nocking an arrow as the Lynel spun to face her and loosed it with aim for the face. One, two, then three arrows met their mark embedding themselves into the Lynel’s flesh. One hit his shoulder, another his chest, and the final had found its way into the Lynel’s cheek. With that the beast roared, throwing its head back in rage more so than pain, shaking the very ground around them. (Y/N) had effectively gotten its attention. And once again the deadly dance began.

     It was a rush to put the bow back onto her back, tossing down the arrow that she had held in favor of having to panickedly fumble with the quiver strapped to her lower back. And then she ran for the weapon and shield once again, not quite reaching it as the corner of her eye caught sight of a fireball. A soft curse left her lips as she had to plant her feet and throw herself back to avoid it, the flaming ball hitting the trees that had been behind her and setting them ablaze in an instant. A shiver went through her at the idea of that being her. The next one was not so lucky. The area in which they fought was mostly a grassy plain, trees here and there, surrounding a small pond being fed by a waterfall. And so the next time that she jumped to avoid a flaming ball heading in her direction, she slipped on a too-smooth rock near the bank of the pond ultimately sending the Hylian girl tumbling onto her back just as the fire grazed her side. A shriek tore its way from her throat inadvertently, she hadn’t even screamed when the sword sliced through her arm, as she fell. Head snapping back against the smooth stone that had slipped her right after her back connected with it as well, sharp pain shuddering its way through to her very core. The Hylian felt her teeth chatter from the shock of it all, stars in her vision as it blurred this way and that. Briefly she could hear the Lynel’s roar through the buzzing in her ears, death would be swift. But a child’s scream roused her, forcing her weary body into action though her mind was not in it. Her brain was stilled jarred, wishing for the end to all of this strife and pain that continued to thrum from a certain spot at the back of her head and through her entirety, working instead out of instinct. It was lucky for her that her body still moved on its own, legs not having collapsed beneath her just yet. Again she stood in a lowered position, ready to jump at any sign of danger, her legs no longer screaming beneath her simply because they were too numb. And as she did so she stared down the Lynel, a ferocity in her (E/C) eyes that had not been there before. Briefly she could note that behind the Lynel and across the long grassy plain had emerged more Zora seemingly from a path that led further back towards a place that she didn’t know. And among these armored Zora, all wielding silver spears that glinted in the light, was the young girl who had screamed. The Hylian recognized her as one of the children that had run out from behind her when the Lynel attacked, she had screamed and tried to grasp out at her to keep her back when the beast had swung his sword. It was in that moment that she had jumped back and the metal and sliced through her flesh cleanly. She had gone to get help, but the Hylian wouldn’t let anyone interfere. Shock arrows were fatal to everyone here but her.

     And so in a split second decision, a rash one at that, she started forward. Charging the Lynel in a way that the beast nor any of the watchers had expected. She roared, the noise more to keep herself going as her lungs and legs finally began to burn through the adrenaline that had kept her going this long, her head pounding. Although her legs were smaller and she could not hope to cross as much terrain as the Lynel had when it charged before, she needed to get to her weapon. Right now she had a traveller’s sword on her but that would do nothing. She needed the lizal weapon if she had any hope of taking it down soon. The initial shock of her charge towards him was worn down, the Lynel rearing up and readying its sword just as the Hylian girl used the slick dew-covered grass to her advantage, waiting until the last moment to let her legs slip out from beneath her to send her underneath the Lynel’s immense form. It was a dangerous place to be, just as anywhere near a Lynel was, and she knew that she could be trampled at any moment. But she only needed a second to reach her weapon, and this action had surprised the Lynel once again as it had not expected such a move. Swiftly she emerged behind the beast, horrified faces of the guards eyeing the Hylian’s mangled form. And yet her boots caught the ground and she swiftly retrieved both the immense shield and her sword.

     This enraged the Lynel who was growing tired of games, pulling his bow and a shock arrow. Aiming at the boulder. The children. Everyone seemed to freeze, (Y/N) stopping for a split second before throwing her exhausted body forward once again. She couldn’t let them down. No no no no! A second wave of adrenaline coursed through her veins, that and the stark fear were the only things keeping her going, pushing herself between the Lynel and the rocks that hid the children. In a frantic rush she had climbed up onto the rocks, more like scrambled, and jumped just as the arrow was launched. It connected with a sickening wet sound of flesh being penetrated, and the hum of static just as her body was electrocuted. She convulsed in the air as she went down, electricity coursing through her starting from the spot where the arrow had embedded itself into her shoulder. Then she fell, a harsh thud that nocked the air out of her. The guards feared that she would surely be dead, that they had done nothing to stop the massacre of a Hylian who fought to protect their children, all because they feared certain death from a shock arrow that she had just taken in the shoulder. Weakly she rose though, and Bazz above all others found himself holding his breath. Trying to come up with any tactic that would help them help the girl without putting the children in danger. How was it possible for her to take so much damage and stand?

     Tiredly the girl rose, pulling her body as it still felt numb from the shock. Stars littering her unfocused eyes, though she still held the anger to glare at the Lynel who held much less wounds than she did. There was a certain reckless abandon to her now, perhaps she didn’t fear death as much as she thought. Or maybe the shock arrow had fried her brain. She knew not herself, but felt the ground rush beneath her as she flew at the Lynel. This time it was he who was on the defensive, ready to spit a massive fireball just as she dodged his sword and instead of slicing with her own put the lizal boomerang away. Bazz wanted to scream at her, to throttle her for sheathing her weapon when she had such an opening. But instead this little Hylian girl drew closer, suddenly looking much too small in comparison to the red-maned beast, and when she was satisfied with her distance she jumped. Clasping Lynel fur tightly as she did so, before swinging herself onto its back just as it threw the fireball onto the ground. The splash damage from the fireball made the Lynel roar, not hurting it but annoying it as it put its attention on the girl that now clung to its back. (Y/N) had been blocked from the fire by the Lynel’s form, but now she drew her boomerang once again and slashed viciously at the beast’s back. One hand always knotted in its mane while the other slashed and cut. Hoping to end this quickly. It was difficult to stay on and so she gave one final slash, wishing to go for the kill but finding that the bent edges of her weapon had embedded the thing deeply into the Lynel’s back with no hope of getting it out without a struggle. And so instead she let go, using her grip on the beast’s mane to haul herself up its back. With a final kick she launched herself off of the beast’s head, drawing another mighty roar, as she nocked her bow with an arrow and launched it right into the beast’s chest. It was enough to stun it, not kill, and so the Hylian landed and tossed the bow aside before drawing the traveller’s sword from its sheath and charging once again. The woman gave it a few spins in her hand just to test the weight in comparison to the boomerang, before jumping up and driving the sword through the Lynel’s hunched over head and deep into the ground with a wet sound and a roar from her.

     Everything went still and silent then, freezing as if waiting for the Lynel to magically hop back up. But it didn’t. Instead the Hylian stood to her full height. She was a small thing compared to a Zora, all vulnerable flesh and blood rather than covered in scales for protection. Instead she wore an odd set of dressings that were now shredded, tight brown travelling pants scuffed and cut in places along her legs. Soaking in blood and deepening their brown color. Her cream colored shirt had been thoroughly mangled, sliced down the middle and sticking to her skin where blood and sweat trapped it to the (S/T) flesh revealing another layer of clothing beneath. Her hair was matted with blood and dirt, all of her covered with grime from her fight and from weeks of travelling. The woman’s upper right arm had the slash through it, now hanging limply at her side as the pain began to set in over the numb feeling that the adrenaline had given her, burned at the forearm from a fireball just as her side and shirt were as well. In her left shoulder still stuck out the now useless shock arrow, all electrical current having gone when it connected with her body, the now dull yellow metal poking out of her skin while the wooden shaft had been broken in the remaining bit of her fight.

     Once she seemed satisfied that the Lynel would not wake again, she turned, body locking and making her once fluid moves now awkward and tiredness and pain settled itself deep into her bones. Into her very core. Swiftly she crossed the space to the boulder, falling to her knees just as three Zora children emerged. All three were crying, just as profusely as Nemu had been in the domain and just as she was now, then they were upon her. Holding onto her tightly just as a darkness overtook her vision. And then she collapsed. An avenging angel laying in a pool of blood in the grass, body thoroughly destroyed.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if the fight scene was very long in this, and that there was not much Bazz x Reader yet but please stay tuned!  
> Also please let me know how you liked the format of this chapter, I personally like a third person reader insert much more than first but let me know your ideas!  
> Thank you for reading and I hope that you will enjoy your ride along with the dashing captain(I sure know that the world needs more Bazz x Reader!!!)  
> Expect more updates soon.


End file.
